Eating Habits
by DaysPastHell
Summary: For BlackFeathers 17, I finally got to this. Wally has a new girlfriend! Only, she has some opinions about his eating habits...uh oh. T for language. You know me by now ;) Part of the Speedster Series.


Wally rubbed his eyes with one hand, shutting the door behind him with the other. He leaned against the door with a sigh. Jenna had wanted to go out to lunch, where she'd pointed out his eating habits again. Maybe she's right about all the crap he eats. Jenna was health nut and had been pushing her beliefs onto Wally, often ordering for him so he wouldn't order a burger or something. He really liked Jenna. She said she would say yes to living with him, but she couldn't with all that crap he called food in his kitchen.  
>Wally stood up straight and sped to the closet, taking out a garbage bag. In a normal speedster speed, he threw all of his chip bags, cookies, and even his candy in to the bag. He set the bag by the door and got set on the fridge. The kids in the orphanage would do better with the food anyway.<p>

"Wally, slow down." Jenna smiled at Wally. He swallowed the bite.  
>"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.<br>"Honey, I know I told you to eat healthier, but it doesn't count if you're eating too much." Jenna sighed, placing her hand on his. "I just want the best for you, sweetie."

The first to notice was Batman. It was always Batman. He's the mother f*cking Batman!  
>He noticed that Wally started eating less carb packed foods. When he first noticed, his eyes narrowed. With Wally's metabolism, he needed to eat a lot of carbs to stay healthy. Bruce left a big bag of chips on the younger's bed, hoping he'd get the hint. He found the still full bag put back in the Watchtower's kitchen. Then, Wally started eating less. A lot less.<br>"Clark." Bruce summoned Superman from his seat in the dining area. Clark, recognizing the tone, walked over with his own plate. "What's wrong with Wally?"  
>"What do you mean?" Clark frowned, setting down the plate and taking a seat. Bruce rolled his eyes at the oblivious farm boy.<br>"He's eating way too little for his metabolism to function, and not enough carbs. Wally's been dragging his feet again." Bruce said. "Is he sick?"  
>"I think his girlfriend would've kept him home if he was sick." Clark dismissed. Bruce froze.<br>"Why haven't I heard of this girlfriend?" His eyebrow raised dangerously. Clark gulped.  
>"We just assumed you knew about Jenna Clouds." Clark said, raising his hands in surrender.<br>A sudden crash drew both of the men's attentions. Bruce's heart stopped for a second at the completely still speedster crashed on the ground.

Bright lights woke Wally up, causing him to blink at the harsh lights. He recognized the room as the med bay. Frowning, he tried to remember how he got there. Last he could recall, Wally was getting a Jenna approved lunch.  
>"What were you thinking?!" Clark shouted. Wally winced. He didn't know Clark was in here, as well as Bruce.<br>"What do you mean?" Wally frowned, sitting up. An IV was attached to his arm. A plate of hamburgers and chips was pushed at him. Wally scowled pushing it back. "Jenna says that food is crap."  
>"It was Jenna who did this?" Clark bristled.<br>"Did what? What happened?" Wally asked.  
>"You passed out. Your body lacked the amount of nutrition it needed. You stopped breathing, Wally." Bruce ground out.<br>"But, Jenna said!"  
>"Jenna was wrong." Bruce snapped. "She didn't know you were a speedster. There is a difference in metabolisms."<br>"Wally," Clark's face took a kinder tone. "Eating like that nearly killed you."  
>The plate was pushed back at Wally, and the seventeen year old looked up at the two older heroes.<br>"Eat." Bruce said stoically. Then, he said in a more upset tone, "Please."  
>Wally nodded.<p>

Jenna had the same fate as Linda. Let it be known, don't hurt a speedster. Heroes will be on your ass. Even if it was unintentional. (She was a bitch though :P)

LAST OF THE SPEEDSTER SERIES BUT! THE CHRISTMAS PAST SEQUELS OR WHATEVER ARE TO COME...just look at profile please... I totally meant the Duplicate series is still going...oops.

SHOUT OUT TO BlackFeathers 17, YOU REMINDED ME TO WRITE, INTENTIONAL OR NOT. THANKS :)


End file.
